There's a First for Everything
by miseradreamer
Summary: Sleep deprivation isn't always torture. Brennan/Angela. Femslash


**A/N:** The sequel to this is Nothing in This Universe Happens Just Once. Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

The first time they kissed was not an accident caused by alcohol or anything of the sort. It was purely spur of the moment. Brennan had been in her office, sitting on her couch with a case folder sitting open on the coffee table. She was leaning over the table, with her chin cradled in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees, examining the contents. It was late and her eyes were starting to cross and every time she blinked it took a little more effort to open her eyes again. Everyone had gone for the day and even the lights outside her office had been turned off. She was used to it, though. It was normal for her to stay at work long after everyone else had retreated to his or her homes.

"Go home sweety," Angela said, leaning on the doorframe to the office. Brennan jumped at the sudden break in the silence and leaned back on the couch.

"Ange," she breathed, trying to steady her erratic heartbeat.

"Sorry, sweety," Angela smiled, dropping to the spot on the couch next to Brennan.

"I need to finish this," Brennan sighed, rubbing her tired face in her hands. "Then I can sleep."

"You're not spending another night here," Angela said, taking Brennan's hand and holding it between hers. "Your apartment misses you."

"That's impossible," Brennan replied rolling her eyes towards her and giving a sleepy half smile.

"Just go with it," Angela laughed. "What is this fear you have about sleeping in a real bed?"

"It's not a fear, I simply have obligations that must be completed," she said, pointing to the file with her free hand.

"Has anyone ever told you, you work too much," Angela smiled, pulling Brennan's hand closer to herself.

"Yes," Brennan, groaned, "multiple times."

"Maybe you should listen for once," Angela said and brought the back of Brennan's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. The gesture threw both of them off guard. Angela had done it naturally, without thought, and Brennan was a little puzzled. Angela had always been very loving, hugging her and holding her hand in a way that Brennan always thought was a little more than a friend would, but this seemed different. There was more intimacy to the simple kiss than she usually gave.

With Brennan's hand still trapped between hers, Angela found herself leaning towards her best friend. She freed one of her hands to cradle Brennan's jaw and use it to gently pull her head towards her. She expected Brennan to resist or protest, but she stayed silent and allowed Angela to pull her in. When their lips met it was like a static shock that made their lips tingle and burn. The feeling was new and rejuvenating as their lips barely touched each other. Angela shifted her position on the couch to face her and brought her free hand to hold the other side of Brennan's face. Brennan leaned in to the kiss, proving it was welcomed, and their lips pressed together more harshly. She placed her hands tentatively on the tops of Angela's thighs, lightly squeezing as the kiss deepened.

The world seemed to fall away and the work folder was long forgotten. Brennan had never before had a moment in her life where she could not form a single coherent thought, until now. Her mind had turned off and all her senses had lit up.

Angela ran her tongue along Brennan's lip, waiting for her to allow her in further, and Brennan did not hesitate to part her lips and give consent. Angela's hands dropped to either side of Brennan's delicate neck and then continued behind her head, weaving her fingers through her hair. Brennan moaned as their kiss grew hungrier and she moved her hands to take hold of Angela's hips. She sat up straighter on the couch trying to take control, but Angela rose on her knees gaining the upper hand and enjoying every minute of it. It was not often, or ever, that Brennan was in a submissive position and Angela loved the new feeling.

Brennan felt the hands disappear from her hair and then reappeared on her shoulders, gently nudging her away. Brennan was confused as the kiss was broken and Angela smiled, giving her one last nip to her lip before abandoning the couch.

"Go home Tempe," she commanded, as she left the office. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stunned, Brennan did not move, but her eyes followed her as she left. When she was gone from her sight, she looked back down at the folder with her mind still blank. She closed the folder and sat staring at the cover for a few minutes, trying to get her brain functioning again.

"That was completely," she said allowed, still breathless from the kiss, "irrational."


End file.
